bradlykartfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokétennis 3DS
Pokétennis 3DS is a new game on Nintendo 3DS this series of Pokétennis series there are all costumes for Mii. Gameplay Pokétennis 3DS There encludes 75 characters in total is 16 starters, 42 unlockables and 17 QR characters there are 6 types and the special moves by characters this character are partner There are 15 courts is 5 starters, 5 unlockables and 5 QR courts. Controls Menu Controls Circle pad/Control pad - Select A button - Confirm B button - Cancel Start button - During a match, this button pauses the game and opens a menu that contains choices such as viewing game rules, setting gyroscope controls, choosing to re-do matches, and canceling matches. L button - Toggles between the character's dominant hand. R button - Toggles between the character's star rank. In multiplayer, this is based on the data of player who created the room. Therefore, the player who has created the room needs to have his or her characters starred if members of the room want to give their characters a star rank. Game Controls Circle pad/Control pad - Moves the character. A button - Performs a topspin shot that is faster. It has a high trajectory with a forward spin. B button - Performs a slice shot that is slower. It has a low trajectory with a backward spin. During a replay, this button restarts the replay at another angle. X button - Performs a simple shot. This button automatically performs the appropriate shot. Chance Shots performed by this button are slightly weaker. Y button - Performs a flat shot that is the fastest shot, but it has no spin. Also, this button can be used for Smash Shots. Note that Smash Shots and Purple Chance Shots are different shots. A button→B button - Performs a lob with a very high trajectory, which can land at the back of the court. B button→A button - Performs a drop shot, with very little bounce and trajectory. The ball can land at the front of the court. A button (while the opponent is receiving or serving the ball) - The character performs a taunt that makes his or her next shot stronger. L button - If the player is charging the ball, this button cancels the charge. It lets the partner know that player is going to hit the ball by saying, "Got It!" R button - If any character is serving, the button cycles through the three shot panel configurations: 3-panel, inverted 3-panel, and 6-panel. Characters Types *'All-Round' *'Technique' *'Speedy' *'Powerful' *'Tricky' *'Defense' Starting Characters File:Ash_Ketchum.png|Ash Powerful Partner: Raichu (once unlocked) Pokeball Toss File:025Pikachu.png|Pikachu Speedy Partner: Pichu (once unlocked) Thunderbolt File:393Piplup.png|Piplup All-Round Partner: Oshawott BubbleBeam File:006Charizard.png|Charizard Power Partner: Blastoise Flamethrower File:007Squirtle.png|Squirtle All-Round Partner: Wartortle (once unlocked) Water Gun File:001Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur All-Round Partner: Ivysaur (once unlocked) Razor Leaf File:121Starmie.png|Starmie All-Round Partner: Staryu (once unlocked) Ice Beam File:494Victini.png|Victini Tricky Partner: Snivy Heat Crash File:Togepi.png|Togepi Tricky Partner: Togetic (once unlocked) Note File:054Psyduck.png|Psyduck Speedy Partner: Golduck (once unlocked) Tackle File:009Blastoise.png|Blastoise Powerful Partner: Charizard Hydro Pump File:Turtwig.png|Turtwig Speedy Partner: None Razor Leaf File:Snivy.png|Snivy Tricky Partner: Victini Leaf Tornado File:498Tepig.png|Tepig Tricky Partner: Chimchar (once unlocked) Flame Charge File:501Oshawott.png|Oshawott Tricky Partner: Piplup Water Gun File:MiiLogo.png|Mii Varies Partner: None Random Special Moves Unlockable Characters File:Wartortle.png|Wartortle All-Round Partner: Squirtle Water Pulse File:596px-388Grotle.png|Grotle Defense Partner: Torterra Leaf Sheild File:389Torterra.png|Torterra Defense Partner: Grotle Earthquake File:Img-thing.jpg|Geodude Defense Partner: Emolga Falcon Punch File:587Emolga.png|Emolga Tricky Partner: Geodude Thunderbolt File:563Cofagrigus.png|Cofagrigus Powerful Partner: Mudkip Mask File:502Dewott.png|Dewott Defense Partner: Samurott Ninja Blade File:129Magikarp.png|Red Magikarp Technique Partner: Gyarados Bubble Lead File:Meowth.png|Meowth Technique Partner: Mewtwo Scratch File:185Sudowoodo.png|Sudowoodo Technique Partner: Zubat Rock Bang File:130RedGyarados.png|Red Gyarados Defense Partner: Magikarp Dragon Rage File:120Staryu.png|Staryu Defense Partner: Starmie Swift File:003Venusaur.png|Venusaur Powerful Partner: Caterpie SolarBeam File:002Ivysaur.png|Ivysaur All-Round Partner: Bulbasaur Vine Whip File:Togetic.jpg|Togetic All-Round Partner: Togepi Fly File:Pichu.png|Pichu Speedy Partner: Pikachu Lightning File:Raichu.png|Raichu Power Partner: Ash Fire Sheild File:258Mudkip.png|Mudkip Tricky Partner: Cofagrigus Mud-Slap File:055Golduck.png|Golduck All-Round Partner: Psyduck Smack File:569Garbodor.png|Garbodor Technique Partner: Trubbish Poison Bubble File:644Zekrom.png|Zekrom Power Partner: None Bolt Strike File:525Boldore.png|Boldore Technique Partner: Excadrill Earthquake File:530Excadrill.png|Excadrill Technique Partner: Boldore Dig File:Lucario_Brawl.png|Lucario Powerful Partner: Zoroark Aura Sphere File:390Chimchar.png|Chimchar Speedy Partner: Tepig Ember File:391Monferno.png|Monferno Technique Partner: Infernape Fire Charge File:392Infernape.png|Infernape Technique Partner: Monferno Flare Bilitz File:321Wailord.png|Wailord Speedy Partner: Arbok Dive File:005Charmeleon.png|Charmeleon Technique Partner: Charmander Flame Burst File:Charmander2.png|Charmander Technique Partner: Charmeleon Ember File:024Arbok.png|Arbok Speedy Partner: Wailord Ekans File:019Rattata.png|Rattata Technique Partner: Gengar Cheese File:143Snorlax.png|Snorlax Technique Partner: Wooper Yawn File:194Wooper.png|Wooper All-Round Partner: Snorlax Water Gun File:094Gengar.png|Gengar Technique Partner: Rattata Laughing File:041Zubat.png|Zubat Speedy Partner: Sudowoodo Fly File:Metapod.png|Metapod Tricky Partner: Butterfree Roll Up File:Caterpie2.png|Caterpie Tricky Partner: Venusaur Leaf Sheild File:Butterfree.png|Butterfree Tricky Partner: Metapod Fly File:DeoxysN.png|Deoxys Tricky Partner: None Spinning File:150Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo Tricky Partner: Meowth Psystrike File:Zoroark.png|Zoroark Powerful Partner: Lucario Red Blaze QR Characters File:568Trubbish.png|Trubbish Speedy Partner: Garbodor Poison Bubble File:200px-Joltik.png|Joltik All-Round Partner: Karrablast Bug Bite File:079Slowpoke.png|Slowpoke All-Round Partner: Krabby Yawn File:098Krabby.png|Krabby Speedy Partner: Slowpoke Snap File:086Seel.png|Seel All-Round Partner: Scizor Ice Cool File:Throh.jpg|Throh Defense Partner: Sawk Kick File:212Scizor.png|Scizor Defense Partner: Seel Scissor File:200px-Sawk-not-Throh.png|Sawk All-Round Partner: Throh Whack Way File:591Amoonguss.png|Amoonguss Power Partner: Foongus Breath File:590Foongus.png|Foongus Speedy Partner: Amoonguss Breath File:588Karrablast.png|Karrablast Speedy Partner: Joltik Bug Bite File:095Onix.png|Onix Technique Partner: Steelix Stone File:208Steelix.png|Steelix Technique Partner: Onix Stone File:503Samurott.png|Samurott Powerful Partner: Dewott Hydro Pump File:592Frillish.png|Male Frillish All-Round Partner: Jellicent Ice Beam File:593Jellicent Female Dream.png|Female Jellicent All-Round Partner: Frillish Ice Beam File:594Alomomola.png|Alomomola All-Round Partner: None Dive Unlocking Criteria Courts Starting Courts Unlockable Courts QR Courts Other Artwork File:Poketennis_3DS_Beginning_Selection_Screen.png|Beginning Selection Screen File:Poketennis_3DS_Game_Card.png|This Game Card Art Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Pokétennis Series Category:Pokétennis Games Category:Games Category:3DS Games